the beginning
by mirageluu17
Summary: the beginning of my story rise to power the main character is Raiza


The beginning

This story is about Raiza the son of the emperor who at first had nothing to worry or have any responsibility instead he is just in town all day having fun and being drunk after drinking sake so much that one day it hurt him so much and left him bed stricken. His wife Ayame was worried about him and didn't like him for what he turned himself into; she is feeling that she is losing him to the bad things in life. She remembered the first time she meet Raiza was on a battlefield near her homeland her friends and family were running around trying to escape the bandits, her village was burned, the flames were raising she did not have much hope that anyone would save her. All around her she saw other villagers that were unlucky and stabbed and laying on the floor dead. Ayame is trying to help her parents and some friends of hers, a bandit saw her and ran at her with his sword the soldier that was protecting her blocked it but he was weaker than the bandit and the bandit killed him. Ayame tried to fight but the bandit overpowered her and shoved her down to the ground. The bandit stepped on her and about to stab her, she saw a man kicked him and she is saved. The man came with a small group of soldiers to try and help the villagers, the bandit clashed swords with the man there was a big difference in skill between them. She saw that this man was not trying he was smiling and enjoying playing with him. The bandit is very mad that his opponent is just playing with him. The bandit is very mad that his opponent is just messing with his head. The other bandits died by the small group of soldiers, the man got serious and kicked the man and got airborne with his sword down on the bandits head. Ayame thanked him.

"Thank you so much my home is gone and my friends are dead…boo hoo… thank you." Ayame said

"No problem a beautiful flower like you should not have to go through this problem all by yourself I'm glad to help you out, I'm Raiza the emperor's son nice to make an acquaintance." Raiza said.

"I would like to join you to repay this debt of mine if you would allow me to; I will serve under your army." Ayame said

"Okay, but what can you do?" Raiza asked

"I can fight my lord." Ayame answered

"Really? That's impressive. Alright then you can serve under me." Raiza said

But after that Ayame saw that Raiza changed so much from that day that he just saved her and the time they got together. She went up to his room to talk to him because it was getting out of hand for her to see her husband slowly killing himself from the inside out. Her arrival at his room and went in, she saw Raiza but since he is drunk he sat up and gave her a kiss, she slapped Raiza.

"Raiza is there a problem you seemed to change a lot." Ayame said

"He…he…haha…what are you talking about honey I'm not different let's stop this conversation and drink with me. (Snore)" Raiza said and fell asleep

Oh gosh what did I ever see in you was what Ayame is thinking about him. Ayame walked out of the room and saw Raiza's father.

"How is my son Ayame?" The emperor asked

He is drunk as usual but other than that he is fine.

Raiza's father left to his bed to sleep, ayame went to sleep as well. Everything seemed to quiet and peaceful nothing was going to happen. On the way to the emperor's castle one huge army lead under Masaru was about to attack the kingdom, masaru is an old friend of Raiza but one day masaru decided to go to the dark side so he made an army of super powered soldiers to rule the land for his own purposes. Masaru ordered his men to grab swords, spears, and bows to begin marching.

"You there give me my sword and get weapons to attack the emperor also tell the men to prepare the artillery." masaru yelled

"Yes sir." A soldier said

"Good now the battlefield will be tough to fight there is a lot of trees and rocks so what shall we do brother?" asked Masaru

"Well in my strategy I have predicted that the emperor's men will send officials at you on the frontline and the others covering the bases so what I see for you to do is split your men up the side posts and a big force to run strait up this narrow path where the emperor will put his men. You will go here and wait to spring an ambush."Kichiro answered

"What will you do?" Masaru asked

"I will defend your main camp my brother." Kichiro answered

"Now we are ready, let's go. Let's move out everybody and set up!" Masaru yelled

Masaru's forces arrival at their bases that were mid ready, masaru saw that his enemies were ready but sleeping; he ordered his bowmen to get on horses and lit fire to their arrows and be ready to let them go after the signal is signaled. The men of the emperors came alert and tried to be ready some ran at the men of masaru's but they fell so quickly one of the emperor's officials came out to fight but he saw that masaru already has three other officials to fight against so he needed help and called for reinforcements. The other bases of Raiza's father were now waiting for masaru's men but then huge cannon balls flew at them. The bases are now under full attack. Masaru's men ran in the bases and started killing the men that were inside the bases their morale is so down the official there got bombed by a cannon and the other soldiers fell as well. Masaru then signaled for the archers to send the fire lit arrows at the other bases and the wind spread it around. In the castle Raiza was still sleeping so Ayame went back to her husband's room to wake him up. Masaru's forces got through two of the emperor's bases and the front path was about to be taken down and the two officials were already dead the last official was about to be gone as well. Raiza then woke up and gave Ayame a random kiss, she slapped him again. Mean while other soldiers were stabbing and trying to win the fight the bases and the houses were on fire and the other people were trying to get out and help the other villagers, Masaru's men were relentless they attack with fierce determination to kill everyone in their way. Ayame ran out because trying to get Raiza to fight is now impossible because he is so drunk he would be of no use to her anyways. Once she saw the battlefield she remembered the time she was in this atmosphere when she was a lowly peasant with nothing to fight for and being rescued by Raiza but now that man is nowhere to be found. Ayame ran at the closet soldier and she cut at him after she blocked the attack from that soldier, more soldiers then came at her while she saw some of the men that were there from the emperors men died slashed, blood splashed Ayame she cleared her eyes and saw a sword was about to cut her she jumped to the side just in time. The other men tried striking her again and this time one sword stroke cut her right in the chest since she was wearing no armor she started to bleed a lot, one other soldier ran at her, a man from the emperor ran in front of the strike to protect her and he died cut from the back. Ayame is surprised that this man would die for her she kicked the man and slit the soldier's throat. More men from Masaru's army came and face her but she was in no condition to fight but she still tried. Another man cut at her legs and one was about to slash at her shoulder, Ayame cried out the pain was very painful she saw her blood on the floor but she still wanted to fight two more soldiers kicked her down the other one stepped on her to hold her there one pulled his sword out and stabbed her in the heart Ayame felt her life seeping away her blood oozing out of her wounds and the coldness getting the best of her body. The soldiers walked away laughing and licking their swords and enjoying her blood. Raiza's father ran out to help his soldiers but it was too late his bases were done, his city blown to bits, he had very little men left the others were around the battlefield but they were dying. Masaru saw the emperor and ran at him first Raiza's father blocked the attack but since he is an old man he cannot do anything after he is tired but the fight continued he left an opening and masaru exploited the weakness and stabbed his sword in the emperor's stomach, masaru kicked the old man down and then stripped the emperor of his golden armor and stabbed the emperor the blood splashed masaru but he loved the feeling that he wounded the emperor. Masaru left back to his kingdom with the golden armor in his hand he put it on and signaled his men to wipe out everyone. All through the night Raiza's hometown were burning the flames were like the beast itself and the wind made the beast more grown Ayame still tried to live but in the end she could not hold on anymore she laid down on the floor dead. Once morning rolled around Raiza woke up but he did not see anyone to welcome him when he usually wakes up, he went looking for his father and his wife but he did not see anyone around. He looked outside the window and he is shocked he saw a lot of dead soldiers and villagers, houses burnt swords in the ground, the gate was left with a hole from the cannons, arrows everywhere. Raiza ran out and saw death; one surviving soldier crawled to him.

"My…lord-my-lor-d... thank god your alive… every-one is dead…argh-argh! It was terrible…huh; huh it happened so-fast." The soldier said

"What happened here?" Raiza asked

"Masaru-attacked us…killed-emperor and…Ayame she-over there…"The soldier answered dead.

"Wait! Who's Masaru and where is Ayame? Don't die man hang in there." Raiza asked

Raiza went around the battlefield to find Ayame to see her for the last time before he goes and tries to find a way to fight this Masaru. He went around and all he saw was dead men, and more dead men, it was depressing to see the death of all his friends and the bases were all destroyed some were burnt to the ground. He saw Ayame's sword and he ran for her he was like oh no ayame oh my god where is this blood coming from and who would go and do this to her he got angry by who would stab her and leave so much damage at her and just leave her here with the other dead soldiers. Raiza put ayame in his arms and started to touch her hair crying that if only he was not drunk and to be able to help her he would still see her alive right now but now she is a heap in his arms and all the blood came pouring down in his arms. Raiza then buried his head in her body and cried he yelled out in pain, Raiza punched the ground with rage. He saw his father too laying there not moving as well he ran to him and started to cry again but when he was about to leave he felt his father's hand pulling him back.

"Son… is that you-thank god you weren't hurt now your old man can die in peace…my life is over I lived to this day to see you all grown…I'm glad-I saw you before I die-"Raiza's father said

"Wait father don't die on me too I'm sorry I was not there to save you and ayame all because of my drinking habits if only I was there…argh why did this have to happen to me…boo hoo hoo masaru is going to pay for this I swear I will get him for you." Raiza said

"Son don't blame yourself, I'm- not blaming you for what happen to me…wasn't strong enough that's all…I'm glad it's not you laying here…haha-" Raiza's dad said with his last breath

"Father? Father!" Raiza yelled

After Raiza lost both his father and his wife in his arms he decided it was time to move on but the devastating shock of losing both his love ones left him in an state of shock for two years, two years that he could not do anything but mope about the loss of his and also hating himself for what he did before he could go and save his father and his love one. Raiza went into town and just fell down after all the sad things that got welled up inside of him made him fall unconscious in a coma. Meanwhile during the time he slept masaru was conquering all of Japan and starting for the world with his dark forces that he made after by accident one of his men did not like what he is doing and kicked him in some sort of waste that now made him evil and acid rain made it even worst for him now masaru looks really evil and mean now where he started to be very fast and strong. Every time he fought other warlords for his finishing move he would stabbed them with his hand since he is so strong and also they can't hurt him because he is so fast he can dodged things very fast and he is super strong. The owner of an house named Chou was taking care of Raiza she is an farmer a poor one at the matter and her parents decided to help him because they could not leave a man like this alone on the street so chou was willing to take care of him till he wakes up. Masaru enjoyed his super powers and his ability to run fast his brother kichiro was standing by thinking of a new way to use the dark warriors and the normal warriors in a fight when the time comes for them to fight, masaru was sitting on the throne drinking sake with two females next to him and he is enjoying pleasure time and relaxation of all the wars that he has fought. In his army he recruited three of the strongest warriors of Japan Fang-Ji, Susika, and Tsuranji they followed masaru after he killed their lords and they did not want to die so they decided to join up with masaru otherwise they would have been killed.

In Raiza's mind he was thinking of nothing he woke up and saw a room filled with white and memories, he also saw a lot of doors and nothing he could do was going to help him get out of the situation. He saw himself and was really confused that there could be two of him.

"Hello Raiza look what you did your father is gone and Ayame is dead because of your idiotic actions that made them die during the times of need, how could you do this to them don't you have a heart Raiza don't you? I mean why you would do this you had loved ones and look what happen it's because of your drinking habits." His clone said

"Who are you? Where am I?" Raiza asked

"Still slow to understand huh, well you were never really bright in the first place anyways so it's understandable you did what you did but it is not excusable it was your fault she is dead your fault that you did not wake up and save her she would still be alive with us today if it wasn't for you sleeping all the time and not doing anything to help her at all whatever you did is not going to help you any time sooner because you have nothing left in your life to cry about and to spend time with that someone you love because she is not around anymore she wasted her life for you and what were you doing nothing in particular but staying in bed being drunk." Clone answered

"What does this all mean man I'm not going to be in here forever now am I? Because you can't keep me in here forever let me out to find Ayame for us. When will I get out of here and I'm still alive now aren't I so what you mean I got nothing left to live for you must be crazy to think that I have nothing left to live for." Raiza said

"Really well as far as I see it you got nothing to live for and you lost everything to cheap women that don't really make a new man out of the same one that you were and for that reason you should go to a place where you will make up for the lost that you have suffered to as a punishment for the sins of those you love even soon Ayame will be in one of these rooms in your memory and soon she will hate you for what you put her through the reason she died young was your fault and you will have to replace the death of her but I think if she does want you to live for a reason then you will wake up soon and then you will be lonely for at least an year and soon a man named Ryota and his forces will come and recognize you as the once emperor that lost his life and making a new one the one that is watching you can no longer watch you and her family will be forced to kick you out because the new emperor masaru is in control and he laid strict rules to the common people if they see you then you will be in an custody of special care meaning that you will lose these people and maybe join them in the streets if these household is gone and it will be your fault again that you made them have to accept the fact that if they are found with you they will be forced into prison and tortured so you should wake up soon but I'm not done with you so you cannot leave yet there's no fun to let you leave and live an happy life so now go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later." Clone Raiza said

Raiza is now in his mind without color just his thoughts that this clone is right the reason he lost everything is because of his stupid drinking habits and he is now thinking of a new way to stop this new emperor and meet this man Ryota but his inner self will not let him leave until the time is right but he is very impatient and soon will go crazy if he does not go out of this world to help chou before she is tortured because of him. Everyday chou when she has free time she is taking care of Raiza's still body because she loves him day after day she cares for him and the other day she met an man that told her that she will have company in her household, a man that is knocked out and looks really strong but the life of hers will change in many ways unimaginable but she did not care that this was going to happen to her she loves strong men and looks really handsome as well. She always likes to love an hero because during the hard times with her parents and the attacks from the government that are always demanding protection money are attacking her and one day they demanded to sleep with her and get raped by them before the payment is extended she didn't like that so now she is happy that this man will save her and be her saver because she got enough of sleeping with guys all the time and getting touched by them and them always admiring her body and since she is poor and cannot fight she has no choice for now to obey them. Tonight the protection collectors came at chou's parent's house again and hassle them for money if no money then one night with their daughter to delay the payment for a week. The next day chou went back to a peace full life of hers and the protection payment people were there again demanding more money or another free night with her again she is starting to become sick of all the things that they are doing to her. Her parents cannot do anything to save their daughter a farmer is a very poor job and so the payment is not high and not enough to cover the protection payment so that night chou went through all that stuff again. She didn't put effort to it but the men forced it of her and she had no choice but to obey. Time passed slowly and still stuck in his mind Raiza was trying to get out of the place that is making him go crazy because he is not doing anything to help anybody soon his image of the emperor will die out because no one is seeing him and that will lower his image because no one is seeing him. His mind self still won't let him leave and he is getting sick of himself and the color white. Raiza is losing his patience and wanting to leave more often and he is mad at himself for keeping him here so long he went around exploring his own mind and came up to a room and saw Ayame inside he smiled and ran to her but she was a stone stature he then balled up his fists because his clone wouldn't let him see her either till the time is right.

"Hey clone when are you going to let me do something around here this place and scenery is so boring let me talk to Ayame now I don't think she will be to mad at me." Raiza said

"Well now somebody is impatient why not I'll let you speak to her but I bet you that you will ask me to not let her speak with you, haha I'll let you witness that for yourself." Clone Raiza said

The clone then melted ayame out and she was angry at Raiza the moment she saw him, she ran at him and grabbed him and tossed him into the wall, she attacked him with kicks and punches and drew her sword out, ayame cut at raiza a lot of times she then jumped on him and started stabbing him constantly a pool of blood came pouring out of him on the white floor. She started screaming and stabbing more into him raiza could not breathe and believe that she is stabbing him relentlessly and violently. He knew that he deserved this treatment it was his fault that she died in the first place, he then saw his clone trying to stop her from stabbing him.

"Now now ayame you can stop stabbing him or I will stone you again, you're supposed to be talking to him not attacking him." Raiza clone said

"Let go of me! This man made me loses my life early I want my revenge forget talking I'm a woman of action and now I want to make him suffer the same fate that I suffered." Ayame said

"Well I would let you kill him but in order to let him suffer you must let him live so that he can see that he can't take things for granted in life ayame be patient soon or later his life would not be a pleasant one the moment he wakes up because after the things that he has done and everything to the people that he said he loves to be caused the pain and suffering so now the only way is to let him witness the pain of everyone that he caused the people to die so the only way is to let him suffer and the best way is to let him suffer slowly to give him the worst pain ever in his life is to let him wake up and feel the sadness and the pain that has it coming for him so don't worry ayame he will feel your pain as everyone that he has put on you and them so now is not the time to kill him in his dreams because I got everything set for him to put his life where he will never look down on life and take everything and learn to treasure it in his life forever and never do it again for the next person he loves and he will always love the person for who that person is and not if she can fight or not but whether or not she can save him and keep him away from the evil side of life." Raiza clone said.

"Alright then I will stop and let him suffer the best way in your case because you know more about the best way to hurt him. So I will let you take care of him." Ayame agreed.

"Good now you see it my way to let him live instead of killing him the best way as I see it is to let him pick up the pieces for himself and move on with himself without help and then he will see it the way of humbleness in his life." Raiza clone said

Ayame and Raiza clone later left raiza laying there in his mind still not being able to realize that his bad habits is the one causing him to fall and now he has no choice but to achieve his own goal with his humbleness and not his own way where he didn't care for anybody and kept drinking till he could not help himself out of his jam the way he is hoping for.

"What's wrong with me? Why can I not understand that what I have done has cost many of my love ones to go and leave me in this world of pain, sorrow, and dishonest is there no shame for what I have conjured up a monster in me that I cannot control cannot see that all I am doing is hurting myself inside and it's not good to bottle up the pain the rage inside ayame, I'm sorry that I let you die I am a failure to not realize I had a caring person like you in my life and I took your love for granted and now you're gone from my life and it pains me inside to have to lose one as you the one I truly love the most now you must hate me for now being there fighting by your side and I failed as a king that we talked of me being." Raiza said

"Don't be hating yourself I don't hate you for what you did all you need to do is pick yourself up and sum all the feelings of yours together again and fight for what you deserve without will and determination you won't get what you want and make the others around you feel the same way so don't worry about my feelings I love you but that doesn't make me alive again but always remember I'm in your heart and you're not alone." Ayame said

"Ayame I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you now I so wish I can go back to that time and make it right again the way it used to be but it won't be the same now that you're gone but I will make our vision come true." Raiza explained

"Then you're ready to leave to make a new life out of you don't you agree Raiza clone?" Ayame asked

"Yes he is ready to leave pick yourself up and be humble and honest here's the gate out of here. Good luck Raiza." Raiza clone answered opening a gate.

Raiza walked through the gate and he opened his eyes again and looked around, he saw a very cute girl tending to his wounds. He sat up but the girl stopped him she smiled and told him to rest to not push himself to hard not yet at least.

"Hold on don't move to much your wounds will split open and then I have more cleaning to do." Chou said

"I'm sorry please do continue with your work." Raiza said.

"Then stay still and lay down again, I'm so happy that you're awake now I can no longer worry that at night I will get harassed no more and I'm in love with you to and also you can train me to fight I am so poor you got to help me protect myself from the bad guys it's never a good thing to let them roam and the bad guys are always harassing my parents on tax protection money but they are collecting it every day every hour it makes me mad that they keep asking for it if they don't have the money they have sex with me every night and I don't want to anymore I was trying to save my body for the special person and I have found that person you." Chou said

"Don't worry I will help train you and free your parents but for now I'm in no condition to help you I'm so wounded I couldn't defend myself if I want to but the moment I'm better I will help you and thanks for loving me even though I don't know you and thanks for saving me to." Raiza said

"I will always love you and be there to take care of you if you need me to do it I will. Now how about you train me now I always wanted to learn how to use a weapon what are you going to train me on how to use it?" Chou asked

"It depends on what weapon you like but I guess you never used one before so how can you like a weapon if you never used one so let's work slowly on something that you will get used to it very fast." Raiza answered

The next day raiza started to train chou with a sword, pole arm, spear, bow and arrow, ninjao, short sword, two daggers, and the one weapon that chou got really comfortable was holding two weapons in her hands so raiza got her two swords and started to make her armor the armor is light as an ninja but strong like an samurai and they are both light, he also made her a headband and to put the finishing touches he made her sword covers and she put her swords behind her back sideways. Raiza later showed chou the techniques, the styles of the ninja, the stealth way to kill someone without exposing yourself to the enemy, day by day she got better under raiza's teachings. Chou also had determination to get better so that the bandits don't demand money anymore and to help her parents if something were to happen to them. Once the sun set chou is happy with her training and was also happy that she could rest from her days work, she also enjoyed the more time she could spend with raiza everyday she gets to touch his hand because he is showing her by moving her hands and she loves his touch, she blushes that she is so lucky to get close to the cutest boy that she has ever seen. Raiza later walked in to his room and laid on the bed thinking of Ayame and how he did not treat her with the respect that she deserved he hated himself but now he got a second chance so that he does not repeat what he did he learned from his lesson never to repeat it again. After for sometime raiza fell asleep he started to dream in his dream he saw flames and the villagers running around crying and yelling that they lost their families to the bandits, he looks around and sees chou on the floor dead with a spear inside her body, he walks towards her body to cry for her. A guy on a horse ran gallops by and shoots an arrow at him the arrow hits raiza's heart and he fell the dream starts to black out, raiza wakes up and saw chou there wondering what made him sweat.

"Raiza what's wrong?" Chou asked

"Oh nothing is wrong I just had a bad dream that's all." Raiza answered.

"Okay then well tonight sleep well, we need to do some chores and we cannot be like sluggish and restless our parents won't be happy." Chou explained.

"Our parents?" Raiza asked

"Well you live here now you belong to this family now just that we aren't really like blood family and besides we can't be family because I love you but for now I consider that you're my brother." Chou answered.

"Sure well let's go with that then good night." Raiza said.

That night chou and raiza slept well the next day raiza woke up ready to do the chores he had to take care of carrying bags of rice and other food supplies, chou was going to the river to wash clothes and later she had to take care of feeding the animals while her parents were taking care of the crops. Chou dropped her dagger that raiza told her to keep just in case someone tried to give her some trouble she can use it she picked it up again but she thought she would not need it but for safety reasons it would not hurt to keep a weapon with her at all times besides if she did not want to use it she knows how to fight the ninja way she will be fine. At supper time ten bandits came and demanded more money again at first chou's parents tried to negotiate to give more time because the crops were not ready but then the bandits pushed them down and spit at them they also kicked at them nonstop and yelled how long do you intend to keep us waiting for the money. Raiza walked to the house and saw chou pulling her dagger out but he stops her.

"Chou wait, don't do anything rash yet wait for the moment to strike I'll tell you when it's time to attack them but now wait." Raiza said.

In the distance the bandits also asked for chou.

"Where's your daughter if you don't pay up she will get some beating by us so you would risk your daughter's life to not pay up fine how about we take your lives?" the bandit asked

"Chou now! Go and attack them save your parents." Raiza yelled

Chou drew her dagger and ran fast just in time to block the sword from slashing down on her father, the bandit was surprised that he got blocked by the girl who at first does not know how to hold a weapon. Chou kicked the bandit and jumped side kicked him back. She ran at the other bandits and spin kicked them, one of the bandits ran at her and she jumped with her legs clamped around his neck and she jumped off but not before cutting his neck. Another bandit tried to knock her dagger out but she dodged the attack and cut at his leg and she jumped behind him and slit his throat. One other bandit ran at her trying to slash her but missed because she is so fast and quick chou spin kicked him and fan kicked him in the head before she landed she cut his chest and that killed him. Two more bandits were left one of them took his sword out and stabbed her with the handle to try and weaken her but chou jumped backwards out of harm's way she held her stomach while on her knees but she is stronger than that so she got up again and ran at that bandit she kicked him in his pressure points and the last kicked she jumped on his neck with her thighs and snapped his neck. The last bandit is stronger than the others so chou had a little trouble first she ran at him trying to kick and punch at him but he saw all of her movements from fighting the other bandits so he knew all her moves which made this fight more harder for chou all the things that she tried to do against him was all blocked she even got cut at her leg and her arm, she switched to her other arm because she uses two weapons so both of her arms are good at using weapons. She fell after a couple of cuts from the bandit and before the bandit slashed at her raiza cut him from behind with his katana, chou then ran and hugged him for saving her from the bandits and her parents.

"No problem but I think they will be back that since we killed their men and they also don't get the money so we got to be ready for them again otherwise it's dangerous for us to underestimate them bandits are ruthless and sometimes can be dangerous if we let our guards down." Raiza explained.

"But how did I do raiza was my fighting alright?" Chou asked.

"You improved now that you can use your moves in battle your one step closer to battle and save yourself tomorrow I will teach you some new things that will help you make your ninja style more deadly but for now let me tend to your wounds now a change of pace I now will tend to your wounds life is nice sometimes." Raiza said.

"Yeah but I'm glad that your tending to my wounds and not somebody I don't know now that would be strange." Chou explained.

"Sure no problem I would love to help you and take care of you and its pleasure to help you and everything but also I owe you for everything since the first time you helped me treat my wounds and everything so this time it's my turn to do so." Raiza said

"Yeah you do owe me hehe." Chou said

Chou then went inside the house and she lay on her bed while raiza started treating her wounds she like the fact that it was him and not some random doctor because that doctor also wanted to touch her but she would not let him so she does not mind the fact that he is doing it. That night raiza was sleeping and chou started to feel more pain from the cut the sword that cut her had a little poison on it so the cut was opening out so raiza then wrapped it up after he put some herb to disinfect the cut so that she does not get a lot of pain inside it because the longer it is opened it is more dangerous for her to be moving around with that pain. Raiza wrapped it with gauze to keep her steady.

Her parents talked with each other and her mother was complaining that ever since chou found raiza and bought him in the household he has been nothing but trouble even though he helped fight back the bandits and stopped them from doing chou all the night times but she is worried that one day the bandits will be back and start to hurt them again the moment they really cannot pay for protection but the father is saying that having help around is a need and he taught chou how to fight the way that she learned so it is a necessity to keep her from not moving and he gets to spend some time with her so he found out that at first chou wanted to be a scholar and study the history of her land as well as learning different strategies to defends one self and learn the art of war more easier to adapt to but the moment that she was under attack she decided to learn how to fight but she was not strong enough to stay in a fight so she gave up on that because it was useless to do so. Raiza told her to never give up always keep in mind that you're fighting for something like your family or friends, he also told her that he once had somebody to fight for his father and his love one he blamed himself because he was drunk and he did not be able to fight at his full strength and so then his father is dead and he lost his love one to a group of bandits so he does not love bandits and now he wants chou to be able to beat down the bandits that are attacking her family and so chou heard the story of raiza and she felt sorry for him that he had to witness the hard times of his life and now he is starting to make his life over again and start over a new leaf and now he is starting with her a new life and the fact that she loves to hang out with him and everything. Her pains were not gone yet for the next two weeks but soon she tried to train and she was doing okay but not the best when she was not tired and everything she fell down a lot but raiza was around and helped her up, as her wounds were getting better raiza decided to go on a trip with chou to escape the bandits after they both team up and take down the bandits in this city. That night chou and raiza started to eat with chou's parents and the meal was pretty small because of the small poor family after the meal raiza took chou in their room.

"Chou soon we need to go and attack the bandit's home base here and save your parents from the pain and suffering and they can live a peaceful life. We will go the moment that you're healed and after I teach you some new moves for you to perfect and add it to your move list but for now worry about resting up and you can give me your two swords so that you don't get so tempted to train all the time." Raiza said

"Alright then here are the swords okay when I'm ready let's go and attack the bandits who have hurt me and my family they will not survive to see the next sunlight but yeah for now let's sleep and me I have to worry about my wounds and such but it wouldn't be all bad so are you sleeping next to me tonight or separate again?" Chou asked

"Yeah sure I will. Tonight I will sleep with you to make you feel better instead of being alone all the time." Raiza answered

That night raiza and chou enjoyed each other's company and nothing was going to happen to them the night was so quiet where raiza was hanging out but somewhere else a group of bandits were raiding a house in search of woman and money because they did not see fine woman in a long time so they were desperate to have some fun with some of the woman and the more money to use and buy better weapons for themselves as well as invent some new weapons to defeat their enemies into submission. The bandits wanted to do things fast but the other bandits were greedy and wanted to have more fun on the women that they took from houses and other villagers. Most of the women were scared and wanted to run but the bandits are chasing them down on horses so there was no way to run to or escape the situation. Also that night raiza had another bad dream but this time he had chou there as well so she helped him get through the night, in his dream this time raiza is running away from a mysterious warrior with a giant sword and this guy is really fast so raiza had a couple of seconds before he is to get chopped up by a man with fierce intentions on killing him, raiza tripped and fell but before the sword was to hit him he saw two swords blocked the strike it was chou and she barely was able to block the sword with her weight raiza pulled his sword out and cut at the man but he was too fast and he kicked chou away and gave raiza a really big cut raiza screamed out loud with pain and agony, chou tried to stop him but his big sword knocked her away and she slid on the bare ground the big sword inches from her face raiza ran to her but then the ground cracked and he fell into the hole and he woke up screaming.

"Raiza? Why are you screaming? What's going on is it another bad dream of yours that is causing you to scream?" Chou asked

"Oh my god all I see is darkness and everything it seems like I cannot see you this time it's like you're not even there." Raiza answered

"What's wrong with your eyes it's like your eyes are all blurry and not focusing on anything?" Chou asked

"I don't know this is all weird…" Raiza answered knocked out

Chou tried to wake raiza but all she did was not helping and then raiza woke up again but this time raiza was like a zombie without a soul and he moved on his own chou tried to follow but as she got close raiza pushed her away and walked out towards the ledge and ready to jump it chou ran at him and tackled him down and she pulled one of her swords out and stabbed into his pressure point that controls his mind and then raiza got knocked out again and she carried him into the room again to put him down to rest so now not only is she wounded but now he is going crazy as well if only she could understand what is going on in his mind then maybe she can help him with his pain. For now all she could was rest next to him and see if tomorrow he changed at all if not then something is really happening to him that she does not want him to go through the same pain like he did before. That night all she did was rest next to him and watched over his condition otherwise she might have to kiss him good-bye and she would not want that after the nice things he has done for her and now he might fall because of something that is in his mind also she promised him that she would help raiza gain the title of emperor the same title his father got in the first place and if she let him die now all of this purpose would be wasted and everything will be the same as before again like the way she was living the life before she met up with raiza. The next day raiza was back to normal and he heard from chou that he was being a zombie and he was like that's weird no wonder I had no senses last night just all black and everything I also did not know that I nearly suicide.

"Yeah it was weird and everything you were fixed on killing yourself is there a problem you want to talk to me about?" Chou asked

"No there is nothing wrong with me… actually there is something I want to talk to you about." Raiza said

The moment he said that a group of bandits came and they weren't looking for money they were looking for revenge they started to attack chou first because she was the main enemy raiza was just another target nothing of importance. Chou ran at the bandits with her two swords and the first bandit tried to cut at her and she dodged it, before she got up she cut at the bandit's leg and she spin back kicked him. Two bandits ran at her she blocked both of their swords and she jumped off one of the swords and also she cut both of the bandit's neck, one bandit hit her with his butt of the sword and knocked her down he ran in for the kill but she spun on the floor and got airborne when she was on her down she cut him in half. The other bandits surrounded raiza but it was nothing he could have handled he took them all down with a couple of slashes and some kicks mixed with his sword strikes, the last bandit raiza swept him in the air and cut him at his waist. Chou then ran towards him to check if he is alright.

"Raiza are you alright?" Chou asked

"Yeah I'm fine are you alright as well?" Raiza answered

"No broken bones this time so when are we going to attack the bandits leader he sure would be mad that we killed his unit again maybe we should do something before he comes and tries to kill us don't you think so raiza?" Chou asked

"Yeah but now let's go over our battle plans and then I will teach you some new moves and strategies that will help you live when fighting the bandit leader." Raiza answered

In the house raiza went over when and where the bandit leader would show up and where raiza and chou will make their move, the plan that raiza came up with was chou goes on the roof and jumps down and travels another path while raiza goes through the front door and says hello by saying hello a massive butt kicking he was going to inflict on the bandits of his entrance. That night raiza and chou prepared to move in chou ran up to the roof and scouted the enemy's positions while raiza waited for the signal from chou to attack. Chou saw an opening and dropped down and slit the bandit's throat she ran for a dark place and covered herself from the enemies, she ran away from them and signaled to raiza to attack the front enemies. Raiza kicked down the door and he walked in but saw no one there he had his hand on his sword just in case and walked around the house silently to be alert of what will happen next. He walked across a room and saw a still image of a woman he thought that chou had died and became compromise he didn't check up on the body he was still wondering where his enemy was hiding. One of the bandits jumped out and tried to attack him, he noticed and dodged out of the way still not drawing his sword out yet, after dodging the first attack another bandit tried to stab raiza, but missed because of raiza's quick thinking he used a chair to block the sword from hitting him in the back. One more bandit tried to grab him but he saw it and use his sword and pushed him away, he knew that the bandits liked to surround an opponent and use numbers to their advantage. As the battle continued one after the other a bandit would try his attack on raiza but always fails to hit him with what they are trying to do on him while raiza has yet to draw his sword out because he anticipates all the attempts at attacking him. Raiza got pushed out by a big bandit because all the other bandits couldn't do their jobs and finally he pulled his sword out but when he did one of the bandits knocked it right out of his hand raiza's sword flew all the way on the other side away from the battle. Inside the house chou had noticed that no one was there anymore so she went out and saw that raiza has lost his sword so she ran at the bandits to try and help out raiza. The bandits saw her coming and the other two bandits ran at her she dodged the attacks while sliding under them and cut at one of the bandits down in the legs but the wound was not deep enough to be able to take that one enemy down, the other bandit saw an opportunity and wacked her away after that the bandit grabbed her by the legs and tossed her away from the battle. Raiza saw but since he was busy and can't do anything without his sword there to help out chou from her battle, the bandits then went over to chou and started beating the hell out of her and took her swords away and they were enjoying all the hits they were punching at her and while this is happening to her raiza can't do anything but trying to fight his way of the bandits but didn't get far because all he had is his fist and legs while the bandits have their swords so while trying to dodge and fight he is having trouble because he is cut at, he also saw his sword all the way at the end of the battlefield he dodged and grabbed his sword the moment he did he did two quick cuts and ended up killing those two bandits in the meantime. Raiza ran towards chou and he got the bandits off of her after she got up she ran and kicked at the other bandit and started punching the bandit she was fighting with and she fan kicked him but the bandit saw it and caught her and threw her down. Raiza fight on the other bandit and managed to kill him but then chou was about to get stabbed but then he tackled the bandit and chou spin kicked the bandit in the head she grabbed her swords and finished the bandit off chou then walked up to raiza and then hugged him because she suffered the hits from the bandits and the fight that was going on took a lot out of her and raiza, the two of them then walked back to the house of chou's to rest from the battle. As chou was praying she thought of raiza and she ended the pray to think about the things raiza has done for her to make her into a ninja she is now from where she was before she couldn't fight at all that night she went to sleep with raiza her new lover but raiza still has not seen that he can love her just yet. In his mind this time raiza all he saw was darkness and then all a sudden a light then came at him raiza started running away from who was chasing him in the darkness. No matter how fast raiza was running away he just couldn't get away from this light that was trying to swallow him up, raiza with all his might tried to speed up but couldn't get away still and it was getting closer to him the light opened up and sucked him into it. Once inside raiza was free falling down into a white room filled with others that he doesn't know who it is, all he saw inside this room was a lot of soldiers and he drew his sword ready to fight this new army inside a world he is unsure of. He prepared to fight and at first all he did was fairly good to take down the more he took down the more appeared to attack him. Raiza ran at a small group and he pulled his sword out and cut at them ten times while spinning around dodging as well after the last soldier he came up to he unleashed multiple strikes a barrage of corrected accurately at them. Other soldiers surrounded him and stroke him down with no remorse, raiza hit the ground hard and his sword flew somewhere else. They then just ran at him and cut him back a lot to get even at him for taking their men out, raiza spit out blood when the cuts were hitting him, back in the real world he was also throwing up blood. Chou was worried about him hearing him in pain and tried to wake him up because she suspected that raiza was having a bad dream again, she shook him trying to get him up and out of the dream that he was witnessing. All the things that chou tried to do wasn't getting to raiza one bit she tried to attack him now with water or her handle of her ninjao's at his stomach it worked a little bit but it didn't fully wake him up as she wanted to do. Chou is now at a lost of ideas to wake him up, she finally tried something she kissed him she was getting desperate with nothing else she just went for it. Inside raiza's mind while being down he then saw chou coming to aid him he became glad she came for him she jumped on a soldiers leg and spinned cut the soldier, before landing she was close to a soldier and she x cut this soldier. Chou turned around and before the soldier knew what was happening he died and blood spurted out of the body that chou just killed; she ran three more soldiers she jumped again and used her legs and dragged one of them down she slit his throat back flipped after she used her two blades slit their throats as well. Raiza got up looked around to see a spear stabbed inside him, he yelled out in pain he fell to his knees; chou ran and cut at the soldier while raiza pulled the spear out of him a pool of blood flowed out of him at the same time. Raiza joined chou in the fighting against the dream soldiers, he ran with his sword out again cutting through everything in his path. Meanwhile chou ran twirling, dodging, spinning through her enemies after a lot fell, the enemy inside raiza showed up it was himself again. Chou and raiza stopped in their places shocked to see that another raiza clone was there again to stop raiza again.

"Hello raiza, how nice to see you again I left you alone for a little bit and what do I see from you a worthless man in front of me a sorry excuse of a samurai. Not only that your dating someone else chou a poor farmer girl what is it with you with weak fragile women and turning them into warriors of your own to exploit. You will answer for this and I will restore your samurai honor you weak person.

"You know nothing about me, the only thing you see is what is in my mind how can you see what I have become into your just a memory." Raiza replied

"Tsk tsk now now don't talk to me like that a weak should not speak like they are superior to me your nothing to me and a memory hahahaha!"

"I will show you that there's more than meets the eye with what I can do to you!" Raiza yelled

"Well then show me what you got but I have to banish your little girlfriend away from you back to reality and we will face off, you lose to me I will replace your body and inhabit your weak pathetic mind. So prepare yourself for me."

The clone banished chou from raiza's dream and in reality she got blasted from her connection with raiza. Chou was surprised that someone with so much power broke her connection with raiza from his mind the only one that could do that does not exist without being imaginary.


End file.
